1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a node in a content centric network (CCN) and the node.
2. Description of Related Art
A content centric network (CCN) refers to a network topology that provides name-based routing, in-networking caching, and per-packet security features. The CCN approach has been regarded as a viable technology for peer-to-peer (P2P) content sharing, and as an alternative approach for the architecture of computer networks. Further, the CCN approach provides a new networking principle for efficient information sharing using content names that are capable of replacing host addresses of an Internet protocol (IP).
The CCN approach provides a communication network that enables a user to focus on the identity of data requested by the user rather than focusing a specific reference or a physical location of content being received.